A Diamond's Worth- rewrite
by dolphinrain
Summary: Malone is seriously injured when he saves Marguerite. Can she overcome her guilt to help him? This is a rewrite of my story with some changes. As always if you read please leave a review and constructive criticism is welcome.


A DIAMOND'S WORTH By: dolphinrain

(Disclaimer: I own nothing from The Lost World. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while. This is a rewrite of my previous story with a few changes. All my stories are written because I love these characters and in the hope of keeping interest in The Lost World alive. If you read please leave a review.)

Part One:

Marguerite remembered feeling the ground shake and hearing the rocks fall. She remembered there was a shout from Roxton and another one from Ned. Something heavy pushed her to the ground and she fell hard. There was the descending and crashing of falling rocks and fast sliding earth then there was silence.

She slowly sat up just as a worried looking Roxton appeared at her side. Everything happened so quickly that it took a few moments for her to realize what had happened. She, along with Roxton and Malone, had been exploring a fissure recently opened by heavy rains. The fissure was several meters deep and at the base of a large outcrop of rocks, the ground now uneven with jagged rocks of different sizes. Marguerite had been delighted to find a small quantity of high quality diamonds, one stone in particular was the best she had seen in some time. She ignored a warning from Roxton that the ground wasn't stable as she thought he was just being overprotective as he often was. It wouldn't take long to collect one diamond.

Marguerite truly thought she would have enough time even when she felt the ground begin to rumble. There were shouts of warning from both Roxton and Malone and she hesitated. The journalist had been closest to her and it was he that had pushed her as hard as he could to more stable ground. But there wasn't enough time for him to get clear before he was buried under the falling rocks and sliding earth.

Roxton fired two shots in the air with his rifle to alert the other explorers he knew weren't far. The hunter had been only a few steps too far to help and had watched in horror as his friend was buried. After reassuring himself that Marguerite was only bruised and covered with a fine layer of dirt he turned his attention to the fallen journalist.

The fallen debris had pushed the younger man's body several meters into a deeper portion of the fissure. Roxton called out his friend's name as he began tossing rocks aside. After only a moment of hesitation Marguerite joined him. When Challenger and Veronica arrived a few minutes later the digging went much quicker. They tried to move quickly but carefully so as not to start a second slide.

Finally Challenger gave a shout when Ned was uncovered and they carefully freed the younger man from the debris. Challenger felt for a pulse and frantically wiped dirt from Ned's nose and mouth. He stuck his fingers between Ned's lips to scoop out a mouthful of dirt, felt again and this time sighed with relief. The pulse was weak and thready but it was there.

"He's alive," the scientist announced to his anxious friends. His eyes searched the body quickly seeing that Ned's left leg was bent at an odd angle and knew it was broken. Roxton felt along the unconscious journalist finding three broken ribs, his right wrist badly bruised and swollen. At the base of his skull was a deep gash, blood matting his hair. Challenger peeled back each eyelid and was alarmed, but not surprised by the lack of pupil response.

"We'll need to splint his leg and wrist before we move him," Challenger said. "We can take care of the rest once we get him back to the Treehouse."

"We'll need a stretcher to carry him," Roxton added.

Veronica and Marguerite set about gathering large branches to build the stretcher as Roxton found rope and vines to tie it together as well as smaller sticks suitable to use for a splint for the leg and wrist. The hunter tore his own shirt into strips to use as bindings for the splints. Marguerite was silent as they assembled the stretcher and Veronica was deep in her thoughts.

She and Challenger had been nearby examining the tracks of a new species of dinosaur when they heard the shots. They had paused only to glance at each other before hurrying in the direction the others had gone ahead. As soon as they knew that Roxton and Marguerite were alright, her relief had immediately disappeared when she realized Ned was buried. Veronica could barely breathe until they had found him. He was unconscious and hurt, but he was alive.

Roxton retrieved Ned's backpack and his Colt pistol where they had been set while tending the journalist. After Ned's broken leg was splinted they carefully lifted him onto the stretcher. While the hunter was glad his friend was unconscious as the leg was splinted, at the same time it was concerning that Ned was so unresponsive. Ned was rarely quiet. He was constantly making small jokes, optimistic comments or asking questions with the natural curiosity of a reporter as his own nature was that of a hunter seeking his quarry. Challenger was a brilliant scientist and inventor while Marguerite had a genuine gift for finding value in ordinary looking stones. His mood darkened slightly as he recalled how Ned got in this position. Marguerite had taken too great a risk that this time Ned might just pay for with his life.

Ned was firmly secured to the stretcher by the ropes. Roxton took the head while Challenger took the legs and they began the trek back to the Treehouse. Just as they were ready to leave, Marguerite spied something shiny in a patch of mud. It was the diamond she had been occupied with. She picked up the stone that seemed to have lost its luster. Glancing at the injured reporter, she violently tossed the gem away and followed the others away from the area.

It was nearly nightfall by the time the explorers reached the Treehouse. They made brief stops along the way for Challenger to check on Ned's condition. Both women would spell the men or help carry an end. The night creatures were beginning their calls as the explorers stepped off the elevator.

Roxton and Challenger got Ned settled in his bed. The bones in his leg were manipulated back into place and firmly held together with metal rods and tied with thick cloths. A sturdier brace would be made over the next few days. More bandage was wrapped tightly around his chest to hold the ribs in place. His wrist was cleaned and wrapped in soft cotton linens. A sling held the wrist immobile against his body. Challenger applied salves to the multitude of bruises from rocks hitting various parts of him. Marguerite sutured the head wound with boiled needle and thread making the smallest sutures she could so there would be little scarring. They needed to shave a small portion of his hair around the wound.

"He's going to hate that," Veronica said as his hair was shaved.

Once Ned's injuries were taken care of he was washed and changed into clean clothing. Roxton helped lift his head slightly so they could get a little water into him. Through it all Ned remained unresponsive. Challenger tried to keep his voice calm and even but he couldn't hide his worry. Each of the explorers had had their share of injuries before and each time they had recovered with little problem. But Challenger knew this time the injuries were serious.

Roxton patted the scientist on the shoulder. He was trying to keep the emotion from his voice but the worry crept into his tone.

"We've done what we can for him, old boy," the hunter said. "We should try getting something to eat and clean ourselves a bit before we take turns sitting with him."

A chair had been brought into the room as they tended the journalist. Veronica had already sat down and she took Ned's uninjured hand in hers, gently brushing his forehead. Her eyes were fixed on his as she willed him to open them.

"We'll bring you something to eat in a little while," the hunter told the blonde. She didn't seem to hear him as he left the room. He shook his head once more as he glanced at his friend.

Marguerite had already prepared a meal of soup, fresh fruit and vegetables gathered from the garden earlier in the day. She poured the fresh brewed tea into cups as the two men joined her at the table. Guilt was gnawing at her and she didn't like feeling this way. She had needed to leave Ned's room as soon as the stitching was finished.

"How is he, George?" she asked as they ate. "The truth."

"I've done what I can," he answered slowly. "But I only wish my medical knowledge was more adequate. Right now all I can say is wait and see. It will take nearly two months for the ribs to heal properly. The leg will take a bit longer. At this point I don't know if there are any internal injuries or how bad the head injury is."

Wait and see he told them...that's all they could do.

PART TWO

Two days later there was little change in Ned. Veronica only left his side when the others insisted she grab a bite or rest. She told them she was fine but she barely picked at her food and none of them was getting much rest as they took turns sitting with him. Marguerite was unusually quiet as she took on many of Veronica's chores around the Treehouse. Veronica read to Ned from his journals or from books from her parents's shelves and she would tell him anything that came to her mind.

Challenger spent much of his time going through the Laytons's journals searching for any helpful advice. He also carefully read through Summerlee's old notes and journals. The old botanist's journals did have quite a bit of useful information on salves to help tend the various bruises as well as various teas for fighting fevers, preventing infections and pain. The pain killing teas would be needed when Ned woke up. The journalist was going to be in a world of pain whenever he did. But Challenger knew the longer Ned remained unconscious, the greater was the chance he might never wake up or the longer time he would need for recovery.

At times like this Challenger found himself missing the older scientist. Though the two still shared arguments, mostly over professional differences of opinion, Summerlee's medical knowledge far exceeded his own. Each time Veronica asked how long before Ned woke up it was the same answer, wait and see.

On the third morning Roxton took a turn with the reporter. He managed to convince Veronica to sleep in her own room for a time and he promised they would get her if there was any change. Challenger came into Ned's room carrying a cup of tea and a thin broth. Roxton sat behind Ned to hold him up enough so they could get the nourishment into him.

As they helped him drink, Roxton kept going over in his mind what had happened. Marguerite had definitely been the cause of this. She had been so focused on getting that diamond, she wasn't going to listen to anyone. She had helped wonderfully with stitching Ned's injuries but hadn't set foot in the room since. The hunter had warned her the ground was still soft and unstable in spots from the rains. But Marguerite was so focused on achieving her goal that nothing was going to persuade her.

Challenger sat in the chair beside the bed as he slowly spooned the broth into Ned's mouth. It was slow going as Ned could only swallow a little at a time and much of it dribbled out onto the journalist's chin. But most of it slid down his throat.

As Challenger lifted another spoonful, he saw the slight fluttering of Ned's eyelids and froze for a moment. Roxton felt a small movement and looked up at Challenger. The scientist set the bowl and spoon down on Ned's nightstand.

"Ned?" he called softly.

The slight movement turned stronger as Ned's eyes opened half way. Neither Roxton nor Challenger could keep the smiles off their faces. The journalist stared through foggy blue eyes. Then the pain of his injuries fully registered and he grimaced, shutting his eyes against the pain. He let out a small whimpering sound.

"Ned, I know it hurts," the scientist told him. "I need you to open your eyes."

But Challenger's words didn't seem to register. The journalist began pushing at whatever was holding him. He didn't seem aware of anything other than the pain.

"Ned," Roxton called to his friend. He was trying to hold the younger man to keep him from hurting himself further. "You need to calm down. You're just going to make it worse."

Marguerite was at the doorway debating about finally venturing into the room until she heard the journalist waking. She heard them struggling to keep him calm. Turning she left to go to Veronica's room. The blonde girl was sleeping soundly as Marguerite gently shook her shoulder.

"Veronica, Ned's awake," She told her.

Veronica was awake almost instantly and hurried to Ned's room to see for herself. Roxton had moved out from behind the journalist and was gently but firmly holding the younger man down. The girl slid into the chair beside the bed. She took Ned's uninjured hand in hers and leaned in close to his ear. She whispered soft words to him as she brushed his temple. Gently she shushed him and slowly he calmed down. A moment later he opened his eyes.

"Hurts," was all he said in a voice that was low and hoarse.

"I know," Veronica told him. "We'll give you something for it but you need to not move around too much. Please." He tried to nod but grimaced at the pain the slight movement caused.

Challenger left the room and returned as quickly as he could. He had brewed one of Summerlee's teas to help with the pain. Not enough to make him sleep, but enough to relax and lessen the pain. Ned made a face at the bitter taste but he swallowed it. The journalist stared at them through the pain and confusion. He wanted to ask them something but at the moment he couldn't think straight. After a short time, despite the pain, he did manage to fall asleep again. Veronica continued to hold his hand and whisper softly to him. There were tears in her own eyes as she leaned in close to him. Nothing else mattered for the moment.

PART THREE

Roxton left Ned's room to head for the kitchen. He found a bottle of Port wine and poured himself a glass. The scene with Ned had been unsettling to say the least. The hunter was no stranger to injuries, serious and mild. He'd seen his fair share while on different hunting trips as well as since coming to the Plateau. He'd seen sickness, serious injury and even death but it was always harder when it was someone he was close to. Especially when it was a good friend, a good man, like Ned. It was especially hard when those injuries happened for an unnecessary reason.

Roxton was going to do a little hunting first thing in the morning. If Ned was finally going to be awake, the journalist was going to need to eat. The hunter recalled seeing some ocellated turkeys a few days ago and remembered the young American saying turkey was one of his favorite foods. Roxton was going to make certain he brought back one or two for his friend.

The hunter made his way to the balcony. He stopped when he saw Marguerite sitting in a chair with some sewing in her lap. She looked up at him as he came close.

"What are you making?" he asked.

"It's a new shirt for Ned," she told him as she held it up. "I couldn't salvage his other shirt." The new shirt was white with thin red stripes with buttons she had salvaged from the one he'd worn a few days ago. There was a pocket on the left side just big enough for Ned to carry one or two of his pens.

"Marguerite," Roxton said, "I need to know if that diamond was really worth the risk. You completely ignored me. I'm grateful that you weren't hurt…that Ned was close enough to save you. But he shouldn't have had to!"

"Those diamonds…" Marguerite began.

"Diamonds?" Veronica's voice startled them both. She had come from Ned's room for a drink of water. She had asked Roxton several times how Ned had been injured. Veronica had been preoccupied the past few days sitting with the injured reporter, willing him to wake up. Now, finally she would find out exactly what had happened. As she came into the room she heard Roxton talking with Margeurite and came over. She heard the word diamond and knew right away. "You did this to him over your rocks?"

"Now wait just a minute…"

"You were careless, Marguerite," Roxton added. "You weren't paying attention and I want to know if it was worth the risk."

"I didn't intend for Ned to get hurt," she replied. There was genuine regret in her voice.

"But he did!" Veronica shouted. "You came out without a scratch because he saved your life. You need to go in there and really look at what your diamond is worth. What YOU did to him."

Marguerite paled considerably. She couldn't go in there. She hadn't been able to. It was easier to deal with her guilt if she didn't have to face it.

"I am sorry for all of this. I truly wish I could change what happened but I can't."

It was at that moment that Challenger's shout drew their attention.

PART FOUR

Challenger remained with Ned while the others took a short break. He was going over in his mind how Ned had reacted as consciousness had returned. The pain and confusion had been disturbing but not unexpected. But as brief as it had been, it was a start. The scientist had begun to worry how much longer the journalist could have remained unconscious before the lack of proper nourishment and activity would affect his overall health.

As it was the journalist still had a long road ahead of him. With the broken bones, Ned was going to be in bed at least a few weeks. Then they would need to get him on his feet again. The wrist, while not as serious, could be problematic as Ned was right-handed.

As Challenger was trying to plan a course of treatment, he saw Ned stirring slightly. He was moving his head from side to side as his eyes opened. Challenger leaned in closer so he would be in Ned's line of sight.

"Try not to move too much, Ned," the scientist said softly.

Ned slowly turned his head toward the sound. It took several moments for his eyes to focus. He was trying to recall how he'd wound up flat on his back and hurting so much. He tried to speak but his throat was incredibly dry.

"Would you like some water?" Challenger asked as he tipped a cup to Ned's lips so he could drink. "Just a little at a time. Slowly. There's a good lad."

"Ch-Challenger?" The sound was low and still somewhat hoarse but Challenger couldn't keep the smile off his face. That Ned recognized him right away was a relief.

"Yes, Ned," he replied. He wet a clean cloth, wrung it out, and gently wiped Ned's face and neck.

Ned's thoughts were fuzzy. He tried again to recall how he'd gotten here. He vaguely remembered Veronica had been here and he thought he'd heard Roxton's voice. His eyes searched the room from his limited view. His room, he was in his room. His eyes looked down at himself and he saw his wrist in a sling and his eyes widened.

"You were hurt in a rockslide," Challenger told him. "You have a broken leg, three broken ribs and your wrist is badly sprained. You also took a bad hit to the head."

Ned tried to nod but pain flared in his head at the slight movement and at almost the same time the memories began to come.

"The rocks," he stammered through clenched teeth. He remembered the panic setting in and feeling the rocks hitting him. He had tried to scream but a mouthful of dirt had silenced him. There had been darkness and pain erupted in his leg. He remembered a sharp pain in his head and then nothing. The next thing he knew he was waking up with Challenger beside him. He recalled another time he'd been hit on the head and no idea what had happened until waking up in a small dark pit with Marguerite. Marguerite!

"Marguerite?!" he exclaimed. "Is…is she alright? Roxton!"

Challenger tried to calm the younger man. He tried to assure him that their friends were fine. At his wits end, the scientist shouted for their friends.

PART FIVE

Roxton was the first to reach Ned's room with Veronica just a step behind him. The scientist was holding a cool cloth over Ned's brow as the journalist tried to ride out the pain his movements had caused.

"Sit with him," Challenger told them as he left the room. "I'm going to make some more tea to help with the pain."

Roxton sat in the chair as Veronica sat on the edge of the bed. She once more took his hand in hers. He opened his eyes at the sound of her voice calling his name. He tried to smile at her.

"V...Veronica," he whispered.

"You certainly know how to get attention, Neddy-boy," Roxton said. When Ned looked at him, the hunter continued," But if you don't stop carrying on so much, I'm going to kick your bloody rear end."

Ned smiled at him . "Roxton? You're alright? And Marguerite?"

"Both of us are perfectly fine. Not a scratch. You're the one in bed."

Ned closed his eyes. He squeezed Veronica's hand as he spoke," I…I remember the rocks falling. She was in the way."

"You saved her life, Ned," Veronica told him as she tenderly brushed his cheek.

Marguerite was at the door to Ned's room, listening. She knew she needed to go in there. Marguerite Krux was no coward. She'd never thought of herself as one. She knew this time she had taken too great of a risk. The moment Ned had been buried under those rocks, she had been buried under her own guilt.

Marguerite wasn't used to caring about anyone but herself. She'd always had to look out for herself and consequently she rarely allowed herself to care about others. The few times she did, she was left hurting and feeling vulnerable. Ned had once called her selfish, arrogant, and conceited. Maybe she was…but she did care.

When Challenger neared the door, she turned to take the cup of tea from him. She may not have caused the rockslide but it was her quest for a diamond that had caused the pain the journalist was in. She needed to go in there and maybe she could start with this to help.

"I'll take it to him, George," she said. Challenger eyed her for a moment before handing her the cup.

"Make certain he drinks all of it," the scientist instructed. "It will help ease the pain and help him relax."

Marguerite took a deep breath as she went in.  
"Let me in there," she said to Roxton. She eased into the chair after he nodded and stepped aside. Slowly she tipped the cup so Ned could drink.

"Marguerite?" the journalist said and smiled at her.

"Yes, now we're all here," she said, smiling back at him. "I'm fine, thanks to you." Then in a sterner tone she added," Now, you need to drink Challenger's tea. All of it."

He took a sip and made a face. "Tell Challenger, it tastes terrible."

PART SIX

Ned slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't believe his nose. Was that turkey he was smelling? His mouth began watering and his stomach growled.

He slowly sat up, mindful of his still healing ribs. He noticed clothes set out on a second chair that had been brought into the room upon which were his usual trousers and vest that were neatly folded. There was a crisp new shirt, white with red pinstripes. Even his boots looked as though they had been polished.

"It's about time you woke up," Roxton's voice startled him. The hunter was carrying a basin of warm soapy water and set it on Ned's nightstand. He sat in the other chair beside the bed.

"What's all this for?" Ned asked as Roxton handed him a washcloth.

"Compliments of Miss Krux," Roxton told him.

He smirked at the expression on his friend's face. Over the past few weeks, Ned had been steadily improving. His broken leg was still held in place by the metal brace. But it had been fitted to his boot so he could wear it over his pant leg. The ribs still hurt if the journalist forgot to move slowly. The terrible bruises were in various colors as they healed. His headaches had lessened in frequency and intensity. There had been moments in the first few days Ned had wished they would just put him out of his misery. He hated feeling so helpless and vulnerable.

Ned didn't, however, mind the extra attention from Veronica. She was always there to help him with his personal needs such as bathing or eating. She would hold his hand when the headaches were at their worst. It had been frustrating at first not being able to use his right hand with it in the sling. Veronica would help hold a utensil with his left hand or write down in his journals anything he wanted.

Marguerite had been unusually attentive to him as well. She had taken every article of his clothing and washed and mended anything that needed it. She had been the one to wash and dry any sheets or towels he needed. The brunette had made certain to add honey to Challenger's teas and brought him cups of coffee. It was almost unsettling for the beautiful brunette to be so nice to him but he certainly wasn't going to complain.

Roxton watched as Ned washed himself. He only offered to help when the journalist couldn't reach his back. With his wrist still in the sling, Ned needed help to get dressed then Roxton helped him with his brace and boot.

"You two need to hurry up a little," Challenger appeared at Ned's door. "Marguerite's in charge in the kitchen."

"Why the rush?" Ned complained as the two men helped him up the steps. Ned had been able to get around the Treehouse and on short excursions outside with the aid of a crutch Roxton had made for him. It was slow going but Ned was just grateful to be up and out of his bed. "And why the new shirt?"

"Why a gentleman always dresses his best and arrives on time for dinner," Roxton told him in a teasing tone. "I would think you should at least know that."

Ned's eyes widened when he saw the table which had been set with the Laytons's finest china and glass stemware. There were fine linen napkins and polished silverware at each place setting. A crystal vase had been filled with fresh cut flowers of red, yellow and orange. In the dishes were cooked yams, squash and corn. A large tureen held a warm chowder. On a large platter there was a finely roasted turkey.

"Come and sit down beside me, Ned," Veronica smiled at him. She was dressed in her mother's blue dress and her hair was tied back with blue and white ribbons.

Roxton and Challenger pulled out a chair to help the journalist sit beside the blonde girl. Marguerite poured Ned wine from a newly opened bottle of Bordeaux. She then poured a glass for each of them.

"What's the occasion?" Ned grinned as he raised his glass.

"You are, silly," Veronica chuckled.

"To your continued recovery and good health," Challenger raised his own glass.

"Thank you," Ned was deeply touched. "And thank all of you for all of this."

"This was all Marguerite's idea," Roxton said. "I just shot the turkey."

"Thank you, Marguerite," Ned replied. "And thank you for all the help over the past few weeks. All of you."

"Oh, this was just my way of saying thank you for saving my life," Marguerite said. "I will promise to be more careful in the future. But…" She pointed a finger at him. "Don't you ever get hurt like this again."

As they say down and began to eat, Marguerite handed him a small box. It was long and narrow, made of black enamel and gold trim. He was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed by all of the attention.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A small gift," she said, helping him open the small hinge.

Inside was a new looking fountain pen. It was shiny black with a fine gold leaf pattern. The tip was made of diamond and there were several small diamond chips set in the swirled gold. Ned was speechless.

"I returned for the diamond once the ground was safe," Marguerite told him as she gave him a brief hug. "Your pen was damaged when you were hurt so I asked Challenger to help me with the pen casing and setting the diamonds. I want you to have it so the words you write are as priceless as your friendship."

FINISHED

A/N: Somewhere along the line during the series Malone and Marguerite became more friends rather than antagonists. This was set during the second season.

Again thanks go to Gemini Explorer for his encouragement and assistance.  
Just a note, the ocellated turkeys I mentioned in the story are actually a native species to parts of Mexico and Latin America and really are beautiful birds.

The foods mentioned are some that would be served in many American celebrations and I thought it appropriate for this situation with Ned being an American.

If you read, please review. Constructive criticism welcome. Thank you.


End file.
